Silence When You Speak
by princessg101
Summary: In the aftermath of Paris, Dumbledore needs answers and there is only one person who can give them to him.


Silence When You Speak

**A/N: Hello all, I cannot begin to tell you how endlessly fascinated I am with the Grindelwald/Dumbledore relationship so I write this as like a character/relationship study of their bond with one another. It's not overly romantic so if that's what you're looking for, my apologies. This is just my take on what their dynamic is and my personal theory on the charm. Please no hateful comments. ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

He could feel it. The moment the air shifted. He knew it wouldn't be long. The wind blew and shivers pimpled his skin even under so many layers. Many thought that Albus Dumbledore was not a man easily ruffled but in actuality, he was just really good at hiding it. He didn't turn. He didn't flinch. He merely conjured two glasses of whiskey and waited for the presence behind him to come closer and join his side.

"What are we celebrating?" Gellert's voice shook the air itself taking Dumbledore along with it. It had been so long…

"This isn't a celebration." Albus said shortly. "Why?"

"Why what dearest?" Dumbledore's jaw clenched. The unbidden onslaught of memories flooding his mind. A time when young boys weren't meant to feel as they did, even if the wizarding world didn't care so much, any muggle would condemn them on spot. Such terms of endearment would have cost them dearly. Of course, Gellert didn't give a damn, brazenly calling him all sorts of pet names. His brother even overheard them once but merely made a face and never commented.

"You let Newt take the blood charm, why," Albus continued unphased.

"I wanted you to have it back," Gellert replied calmly.

"And you wanted Newt to see it."

"Did he work it out? What it is?"

"He knows it's a blood pact but nothing further."

Gellert huffed amusedly, "I suppose it is rather stupid when you think about it. But then again we couldn't very well exchange rings and our families would have seen the Unbreakable Vow marks. Do you regret it?"

"Every time I hear you've taken another life," Albus said coldly.

"Will you undo it?"

"At the first opportunity and you know it," Dumbledore finally looked at him. "Why?"

Grindelwald swirled his glass, "Interesting choice with Mr. Scamander. I must admit I was baffled at first but I've seen it – the connection. The man – men who love monsters. Even when the world screams to hate and fear, they persist in their belief. A rather touching sentiment."

"Or maybe I knew Newt was among the few men you could not tempt," Albus countered. "Nothing's changed. You have always flattered yourself first Gellert. You made that vow and now you spit on it, taunt me with it."

"Never." Grindelwald hissed. They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Grindelwald said, "Credence is with me."

"I know."

"I am surprised that you didn't remark upon it earlier."

"You forget that I know how that story will end." Albus faced him. "Another Dumbledore boy for you to take in. To promise all that he desires only to rip it away cruelly. Sentiment indeed."

"Dearest I took nothing from you. I left you with the intention of preservation, not theft." Gellert dusted off Albus's lapel.

"Preservation? Of what?" Albus demanded.

"Of you," Gellert whispered. "Heart, I swore on the blood in these veins that I would never harm you. If I stayed, I would have no choice but to cause you untold pain. Who knows, it might have even activated our bond and killed me."

Albus scrutinized him for a moment then his eyes widened then tightened, "You can't know…it could have been any of us!"

"Of course," Gellert assured him but the professor was reeling.

"You're lying," Albus shook his head. "It was too dark. Too many spells. All of us…"

"I never said -"

"No, no, no" Dumbledore braced himself on the railing. "There's no way -"

"Albus!" Gellert snapped and Dumbledore went silent. Grindelwald drained the last of his whisky and set it beside the professor. "I didn't love you back then. I don't love you now. I think you've always known that."

"I knew." Dumbledore breathed. "So what was I?"

"I'm not sure. But this I do for you Albus Dumbledore. Many accuse me of being guilty of many things but this is first and only time I've allowed myself to be the guilty party for the sake of another."

"You can't know," Dumbledore murmured.

"Of course not," Grindelwald said simply. There was another lull and Gellert spoke again. "Whatever you were to me then, whatever we are to each other now, if there is a word for it, I don't want to know it. We are as we are, nothing else."

"Why did you do it?" Albus looked him in his mismatched eyes. "You were the one who suggested we do it in the first place. If you held no love for me, no regard -"

"I held you in the highest regard," Gellert countered. "Well I certainly gave you more regard than I ever gave anyone else. It was logical in my mind. You wanted something from me and I wanted you to stay on my side. I wasn't capable of giving you exactly what you desired but I could provide a suitable facsimile of it."

"A perfect analogy for your machinations now," Dumbledore scoffed. "You are sick."

Gellert huffed amusedly, "Perhaps. Yet here we are, I've been told hearts are strange things."

"You'd know if you had one."

"That's why I had you. Granted yours was and is still possibly the oddest of them all. To settle on me. _To marry me._"

"I want a divorce."

Gellert smiled softly, "No you don't."

"Don't tell me how I feel Gellert, I'm not the vulnerable fool you met in Godric's Hollow," Albus said coldly.

"No you're not and yet with no vows, no rings, no actual documentation, you've been quite loyal to a marriage that doesn't exist."

"It was real to me," Dumbledore muttered. "Even if it wasn't to you."

"Now who's presuming the other's feelings? You want to know why I gave Scamander the charm? I did it because it was time for you to have it back. The two of us will eventually have to face each other on the field of battle and the pact was in the way. I could have broken it but that decision rightfully belongs to you."

"Are you asking for permission to kill me?"

"I'm giving you the permission to kill me."

Albus growled, "I don't understand you."

"Wasn't that part of the reason you loved me so much? My brilliant fool of a husband. Goodbye Albus. Thank you." With that Gellert left and Albus allowed a single tear to slide down his face. He tossed the remains of his now drugged drink to the ground and vanished the glass. He didn't get the answers he wanted, he never would, but it was enough that he knew his next move.


End file.
